


pull the trigger with my eyes closed

by cesspitshrine



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Frottage, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, but the reader has a pussy, the watersports in question is peeing inside the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesspitshrine/pseuds/cesspitshrine
Summary: It’s that same pervasive loneliness, digging a pit in the bottom of his stomach to curl up inside of, to build a home where it can find one like it always does. He’s not sure how to make it leave… other than being with you of course.title is from "Sex with a Ghost" by Teddy Hyde
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon)/Reader
Series: Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035816
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	pull the trigger with my eyes closed

**Author's Note:**

> a commission for a buddy of mine!

Postwick is never that loud of a place. Maybe it is when people get together and watch the weekly Gym Challenge matches throughout summer and people are milling about in Hop’s home and the back garden, chatting and eating barbecue, as the adults talk about promising trainers and if Lee will ever be defeated. But even then, you’re with him, laughing at his side, making it less lonely like you always do, but tonight his house is quiet and lonely, large and empty in a way it hasn’t been in years, even though you’re there with him, sleeping just across the hall from him. 

It was funny seeing how confused you were when his mum told the both of you that you’d be sleeping in Lee’s old room for the night. Or, well, it  _ was _ before his mum gave him a stern look for laughing at your naivety. 

“You and Hop are at that age where it’s not… appropriate for the two of you to sleep in the same room.” She told the both of you, before waving you two off to Hop’s room for the afternoon. 

For a bit of time, he’d managed to forget about the rule, until the sun sank lower and lower and his mum came up, already dressed in her pajamas, to remind you both of the rule. Reluctantly, you gathered up your things and left, turning back to give him a sad look before walking across the hall. 

It feels wrong somehow, lying there, staring at the ceiling without you at his side, whispering back and forth about everything and anything that came to your minds until sleep overcame the both of you, drawing you deeper and deeper until it’s suddenly morning. It’s that same pervasive loneliness, digging a pit in the bottom of his stomach to curl up inside of, to build a home where it can find one like it always does. He’s not sure how to make it leave… other than being with you of course. It’s always your voice that washes the feeling away, your smile bringing one to his face as well. Hop’s face flushes with heat as his thoughts travel south and his mind conjures up different images of its own accord. Slowly, he starts to think of more… compromising ways that he’s seen you. The time you bent over in your skirt and he saw the briefest flash of yellow of your panties, or when you two had gone swimming in the lake near the Professor’s house and you top had loosened enough to fall off, or when he had accidentally walked in on you changing after another one of your sleepovers. 

It’s embarrassing to feel how hard his cock is now, straining against the front of his pajama pants as he thinks of all the ways he’s seen you. He closes his eyes as he reaches down to palms himself roughly through his pants, ashamed and inexperienced as he rubs his dick. He’s about to slip his hands into his pants and get a quick one out of the way so he can finally fall asleep, but he stops as he thinks of something horrible. 

He can’t help himself as he hurries to push back his covers, kicking them down to the foot of the bed before he sits up and stands. Something, he’s not sure what, has gripped him and isn’t letting go, taking him by the hand and dragging him all the way across his room and to his door. He stands there for a moment, his hand on the door knob and collects himself. This won’t work if he’s so excited that he wakes you up. While he calms down, the tension in his body melting away with each breath, leaving him loose and relaxed for what feels like the first time of the night, the heat in his belly doesn’t leave, only fanned by his deep breaths as the warmth spreads out from his stomach and to those relaxed limbs as he takes that first step forward. 

He turns the knob and steps out into the hall, turning around to close the door behind him silently, hoping that his mum doesn’t get the brilliant idea to come check up on him anytime soon. 

He curses as the floor creaks beneath his weight for a second. In the overbearing silence of the house it sounds as loud as a packed stadium and he waits, standing there, straining to hear if anyone’s woken up, any sounds that could point to someone coming up the stairs to investigate. There’s nothing and Hop takes his chance to shuffle across the hall carefully as Hop makes his way to Lee’s room. He’s luckier with the door, not a sound coming from the old hinges as he pushes it open and slips inside. 

Even in the low light of the room, he can make out your figure tucked up under the covers, thin beams of moonlight only serving to highlight your figure even more. Hop walks closer and closer, excited to see you again even though it’s only been a few hours, but it feels like so much longer and he isn’t sure how much more he can bear. He feels a surge of power, some sick excitement tingling over his skin, as he stands at the edge of the bed, standing above you as you lie there, motionless and unknowing. He takes the covers and sheets in hand and pulls them back carefully until there is enough space for him to crawl in behind you, slotting himself against your back and just lies there with you. He can’t ignore how giddy he feels being this close to you, like he’s about to throw up from how twisted up his insides feel at such proximity. He curls up closer, bringing his arm up to drape delicately over your waist, waiting to see if you stir before he leans his head down and tucks his face into the gentle crook of your neck. He takes a deep breath, breathing in the cocktail scent of your hair products, the faint smell of your laundry detergent wafting from your clothes and the smell of soap. The same soap in his family’s bathroom. He loves that you smell like him, that there’s something you two share in this moment. Under it all, there’s the sharp smell of sweat, cutting through the sweeter scent of you. It’s intoxicating how your scent affects him, clouding his head in a heavy fog, leaving his mind swimming. 

For a moment, Hop almost forgot why he came here until he shifts his position only to hold back a groan as his dick rubs against your butt. When he doesn’t feel you stir or hear anything in response, Hop rolls his hips once more, quietly moaning against their neck. Part of him can’t believe what he’s come to, humping his best friend like some dog in heat, but his shame and disbelief is quickly washed away in the tide of pleasure that washes over Hop. He’s not sure how long he continues lying there, rutting up against his friend’s ass, riding a high that never to peak, getting nowhere close to cumming. He groans in frustration as he accepts that this really isn’t going to work, that he’ll have to push farther if he wants to get off, as if this wasn’t scummy enough. 

He’s not sure how they haven’t woken up yet as he slips out of bed to push the covers off of you completely. It doesn’t take much to roll his friend over onto their back, just a gentle tug and they’re following suit, rolling over with a soft, incoherent mumble. Hop can’t help the smile that stretches across his face as he hooks his fingers under the waistband of their pants before pulling them down slowly and carefully, only stopping every once in a while the few times you squirm under his hands. It’s not long until he’s pulling your pants off completely, leaving you under him in only a top and panties in the same pale shade of yellow from that day before. 

_ Too cute,  _ Hop thinks as he begins the process of pulling your underwear down to join your pants at the foot of the bed.  _ Almost like you’re asking for it… _

The thought comforts him, that you’d like this just as much as he is if you were awake, that this is what you wanted to happen. He’s quicker to strip you this time around, steadily growing impatient with how long it’s taking to do just this. T

_ The quicker this over the better.  _ He lays your underwear to the side, out of his way but close enough that he won’t be losing them in the tangle of sheets anytime soon. 

It’s surreal, having you undressed and all to himself, like all his wet dreams have come to life somehow, even if you were awake in those dreams. He wastes no time in pushing down the front of his pants, his underwear following closely behind, to take his cock in hand and lean forward, bracing his hand beside your calm, sleeping face as he lines himself up to your pussy. It’s already an overwhelming situation, but feeling your soft, slick lips brush against the head of his cock only and more pressure, more weight to his shoulders before he swallows his nerves and pushes forward, enveloping the tip of his dick in your warm, wet heat. 

“A-Ah…” Hop moans, thrown by how good just this feels, wondering how much better it’ll feel when he’s inside you fully. Inch by inch, he pushes deeper and deeper, carefully watching your face for any signs of waking up, but it’s not long that his caution begins to slip away until it’s gone. He clenches his hand, sheets balling up into his fist, as he moans louder when he bottoms out, his hips meeting yours. He’s still for a moment, trying to collect himself so he doesn’t cum too quickly, wanting to draw this out for as long as he possibly can. He feels like he could stay here for the rest of the night, his cock wrapped up in your warm cunt. Still, Hop moves his hips, pulling out to give a weak and shallow thrust forward, starting up a sloppy rhythm as he fucks your sleeping body. The rush he gets with each thrust is dizzying, your gentle moans only encouraging him to fuck you harder until it’s impossible for you to stay asleep underneath him. 

“H-Hop…?” Comes your voice, husky with sleep and dripping with confusion as you slowly open your eyes to the sight of your friend looming above you. Hop can’t bring himself to answer you between his moans and pants, even as a cold shock of terror passes through him, setting him on edge and tamping on the fire in his gut, but not enough to make him stop. He can’t stop at this point, not when he’s so close, and especially not when you’ve started to make such pretty noises for him. You’re not sure when, but soft whimpers and quiet groans started slipping from your lips in between the confusion, when you were so focused on piecing all of this together. 

Hop groans and lurches forward, hips bucking harder as he picks up his pace, forcing more moans out of you. The heat in his stomach begins to burn hotter as he reaches his peak, the growing pressure becoming more and more unbearable. He does his best to concentrate, pushing through the pleasure and the gripping fear in his chest to talk to you. At least once before this is over.

“Ngh, f-fuck… I’m gonna cum! Oh—” He squeezes his eyes closed and tosses his head back as he cums inside of you. A sharp hiss escapes him as he feels your cunt tightens up, drawing him deeper into you as you milk him for all he’s worth. Steadily, the pressure below his stomach disappears, pulling another moan from him as it vanishes. Hop doesn’t realize what he’s done until he feels something slipping out of you, pooling in the space between the two of you. He feels his face flush with shame before he even looks down to watch as his pee leaks out of you, soaking into the sheets below. 

“I…” He wants to apologize, but is  _ that _ really what he’s choosing to apologize for? You speak before him, eyes dark and stormy, clouded over in something he cannot describe. 

“Let’s just pretend this didn’t happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far please consider leaving a kudos or comment! feel free to hang out with me on twitter [@cesspitshrine!](https://twitter.com/cesspitshrine)


End file.
